


Тест на сообразительность

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Нуар и Ледибаг встречались уже три года, пять месяцев и двадцать семь дней, а напарниками являлись и того дольше, поэтому Кот с уверенностью мог заявить, что знал любимую как облупленную. Хотя иногда совершенно не понимал. Вот, что за странную палочку с двумя полосками она молча сунула ему в руки перед тем, как уйти? И почему отец, увидев этот предмет в руках сына, начал слишком непривычно себя вести? Да и друзья как-то странно отреагировали, когда Адриан показал эту палочку им...





	Тест на сообразительность

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [An Intelligence Test](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813648) by [Omeganian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian)



**Бастилия и бастион**

 

       Говорят, все поступки можно разделить на два типа: те, которыми человек гордится, и те, о которых жалеет. Маринетт Дюпен-Чен в свои двадцать два, безусловно, гордилась тем, что на протяжении нескольких лет самоотверженно стоит на страже Парижа. Не меньше ее самолюбие тешил и тот факт, что она смогла стойко выдержать известие о влюбленности Адриана Агреста в некую таинственную особу. Радовало Маринетт и то, что ей удалось отпустить свои чувства к нему, но еще больше, что она решила ответить взаимностью на любовь Кота Нуара. Все-таки этот прохвост сумел завладеть ее сердцем.  
  
      О чем же она сожалела, так это о том, что герои, решившие вместе отметить День взятия Бастилии, не взяли с собой одну очень важную вещь.  
  
      С одной стороны, Маринетт любила своего Котенка и ничуть не сомневалась в искренности его чувств к пятнистой Леди. С другой стороны, в том-то и дело, что она любила Кота, а он — свою напарницу. Пусть они и перестали быть просто напарниками три года назад, маски-то до сих пор не были сняты! Конечно, в этом было больше ее вины, чем Нуара, ведь он давно предлагал им раскрыться, но пойти на такой серьезный шаг Маринетт была не готова.  
  
      Пусть и решилась на то, чем они занимались в День взятия — акума ее побери — Бастилии.  
  
      Им было по двадцать два, они встречались уже три года и вполне могли себе позволить подобное времяпрепровождение. К тому же темнота создавала таинственность, обостряла чувства и вкупе с тем, что герои не видели друг друга без масок, дарила просто незабываемые ощущения, отказаться от которых только из-за того, что кое-кто не взял с собой презерватив, было непросто.  
  
      Вот Ледибаг и не отказалась.  
  
      Хорошо, что хоть от Бражника уже полтора года не было ни слуху ни духу, и героиня могла спокойно позволить себе декрет.  
  
      Но перед этим ей предстояло придумать, как сообщить новоявленному папаше о том, что Котенок отныне не только он.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Нуар широкими шагами мерил крышу, то и дело переводил жезл в режим коммуникатора и проверял, не светится ли на экране красный маячок, сигнализирующий о приближении героини, которая непозволительно долго — на целых пятнадцать минут! — опаздывала на патруль. В принципе, для Ледибаг опоздания даже на полчаса были обычным делом, Кот и сам периодически грешил подобным из-за напряженного графика, но это не мешало ему каждый раз волноваться, стоило любимой задержаться хотя бы на двадцать семь секунд.  
  
      А вдруг что-нибудь случилось? Бражник решил вернуться в Париж, появился новый злодей или, что еще хуже, тот парень, в которого Леди была влюблена в школьные годы, одумался, признался ей в любви, и Баг больше не нужен был ее Котик?!  
  
      Да, они встречались уже три года, пять месяцев и двадцать семь дней, а сама Леди говорила о том, что очень рада, что сделала выбор в пользу напарника… Но маску-то она перед ним так и не сняла! Нуар прекрасно знал, что Баг без раздумий готова была доверить ему свою жизнь, так почему до сих пор не доверила тайну личности? Неужели для того, чтобы у нее были пути для отступления, если тот таинственный парень (да чтоб у него камамбером вся комната пропахла!) вдруг вернется в ее жизнь?  
  
      Кот закусил губу, присел на корточки и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он, познавший все прелести взаимной любви, не выдержит вести о том, что Леди хочет расстаться!  
  
      Только бы она пришла поскорее, обняла его, поцеловала и сказала, что любит его до сих пор!.. Желательно так сильно, что даже маску готова снять.  
  
      Но, увы, словно в подтверждение всех негативных мыслей Кота, неловко приземлившаяся перед ним Ледибаг заявила о том, что им нужно серьезно поговорить.  
  
      Сердце Нуара рухнуло в пятки.  
  
      Он даже поймал себя на мысли о том, что неплохо было бы удрать от Леди, чтобы избежать разговора, а значит, еще на некоторое время сохранить статус ее парня, вот только Нуар боялся, что этим только усугубит ситуацию. Да и стоило ему сделать всего один шаг назад, как рука Баг опустилась на йо-йо, что могло значить только одно: при малейшей попытке бегства герой окажется связанным, а то и подвешенным вниз головой для надежности.  
  
      Сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок, Кот попытался взять себя в лапы и состроить как можно более непринужденный вид. Получалось это не очень хорошо, учитывая, что фраза «серьезный разговор» из уст любимой уже заставила его побледнеть так, что хоть в Бланша переименовывайся, покрыться холодным потом и трястись настолько сильно, что впору по шкале Рихтера измерять и близлежащие дома эвакуировать.  
  
      — О чем, моя Леди? — Кот попытался улыбнуться, вот только улыбка, которая по идее должна была быть обольстительной и способствовать тому, чтобы Баг передумала уходить к другому, вышла настолько неестественной и нервной, что могла бы вызвать у его фотографа нервный тик.  
  
      — О нас, — ответила героиня, которая почему-то даже не решалась посмотреть на своего собственного парня, тем самым только усиливая его тревогу.  
  
      — О нас? — неуверенно переспросил Нуар. Эти два слова в сочетании с «серьезным разговором» — худшее, что только можно представить! И ведь Ледибаг не маску перед ним хотела снять, в этом-то Кот был уверен!  
  
      — Да, о нас, — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, повторила Баг, а после, о чем-то задумавшись, перевела взгляд в небо.  
  
      Нуар повернул голову в ту же сторону, что и любимая, но ничего, кроме облака по форме напоминающего то ли цаплю, то ли аиста, не увидел.  
  
      — Куколка, может, лучше сначала патруль? — пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, пролепетал Кот. К тому же у него оставалась надежда, что на патруле он каким-то чудесным образом сможет впечатлить любимую, и тогда она забудет об этом разговоре.  
  
      — О патрулях я тоже хотела поговорить, — кивнула Ледибаг, поняв слова Нуара по-своему — будто он предлагал не к исполнению геройских обязанностей приступить, а к одному из пунктов злополучного «серьезного разговора». — Я, наверное, вскоре перестану ходить на патрули.  
  
      — П-почему? — выдавил из себя Кот, надеясь, что ответом не будет являться «потому что вместо патрулей я буду ходить на свидания».  
  
      Вот только ответа не последовало никакого. Вместо этого Ледибаг, наливаясь смущенным румянцем (подобном тому, с которым четыре года назад она о бывшей любви говорила!), вертела в руках какую-то палочку. Для чего она была нужна, Кот предположить не мог, да и молчание любимой пугало героя так, как не пугала ни одна акума, ни встреча с отцом после пропущенной фотосессии!  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты решила уйти к другому? — не своим голосом вопросил Нуар, оставив попытки надышаться перед смертью.  
  
      — Что?! — от удивления Баг чуть не выронила палочку из рук. — Да как ты мог о таком подумать? — нахмурила брови она.  
  
      Осознав, что сделал поспешные выводы и что в очередной раз сам себя накрутил, Нуар позволил себе перевести дыхание, однако полностью расслабляться не стал. Все-таки «серьезный разговор» окончен не был, а причина, по которой Баг решила прекратить ходить на патрули, так и осталась для Кота тайной.  
  
      — Тогда о чем ты хотела поговорить? — поинтересовался Нуар, обняв  _свою_  Леди, ту, которая точно не станет его бросать.  
  
      — Почему ты вообще решил, что я хочу с тобой расстаться? — бросать не стала, а вот обиделась сразу же. Причем настолько, что даже не обняла Кота в ответ!  
  
      Однако Нуар за те три года, пять месяцев и двадцать семь дней, что являлся ее парнем, успел выучить слабые места возлюбленной, а посему пустил в ход свой главный козырь — кошачье  _мяу_ бояние. Обычно, стоило Нуару потереться щекой о щеку Ледибаг, она тотчас же прощала ему практически любую оплошность. И сейчас…  
  
      — Прекрати.  
  
      И сейчас этот ход, увы, не сработал. Более того, впервые за два года, семь месяцев и пять дней Баг отодвинула лицо Нуара от своего.  
  
      — Моя Леди, с тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Кот, которого вся эта ситуация вновь начала пугать. — Что-то случилось? Ты меня больше не любишь?  
  
      — Господи, Кот, сколько можно? — закатила глаза героиня. — Люблю.  
  
      — Тогда о чем ты хотела поговорить?  
  
      — Если бы ты не сбивал меня с мысли, я бы давно уже все сказала, — фыркнула Баг, а затем сунула в руки ничего не понимающему парню ту самую палочку, которую неистово сжимала на протяжении всего этого времени. — Вот! — сказала она с такой интонацией, будто бы это слово являлось ответом на все вопросы Котейки. — А теперь извини, но мне пора.  
  
      Ледибаг чмокнула рассматривающего странную палочку Нуара в щеку, а затем раскрутила йо-йо и улетела прежде, чем Кот успел что-либо сообразить.  
  
      Или хотя бы спросить, что за предмет его прекрасная Леди дала ему в руки.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Плагг, как думаешь, что это? — поинтересовался Адриан, надеясь, что существо, прожившее несколько тысяч лет, знает предназначение таинственной палочки.  
  
      — Точно не камамбер, — высказал очевидное прожорливый квами. — К слову, о нем. Я голоден, покорми меня.  
  
      — Я и сам знаю, что это не сыр, — огрызнулся Агрест. — У тебя вообще нет никаких версий?  
  
      — Тебе эту штуку Леди дала? Вот у нее и спрашивай.  
  
      Парень устало вздохнул. Если бы он мог задать этот вопрос Ледибаг, то давно бы уже это сделал! Вот только, вручив ему палочку, Леди ушла так быстро, что Кот даже опомниться не успел. Связаться с любимой Агрест не мог, ведь он не знал ни номера ее телефона, ни страницу в фейсбуке. Увы, Баг даже геройский аккаунт заводить не хотела, ведь это ставило под угрозу мерзопакостную тайну личности. Черт возьми, они даже не обговорили время следующей встречи! А что, если Ледибаг уже завтра не придет на патруль?  
  
      Нет, она бы определенно не стала так поступать. С другой стороны, вручить непонятный предмет и исчезнуть — тоже не в ее правилах. А вдруг Леди специально ничего не сказала, чтобы проверить, сможет ли Кот до следующей встречи сам определить, что за палочку она ему оставила?  
  
      Что ж, в таком случае, Нуар принимает вызов.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан привык к тому, что из-за работы Габриель Агрест практически никогда не ужинал вместе с ним, отчего совершенно не ожидал, что в этот день модельер сделает исключение. В те редкие разы, когда отец все-таки спускался в столовую, Адриан старался вести себя так, чтобы произвести на него впечатление достойного сына: держал спину ровно, медленно пережевывал пищу, не позволял себе отвлекаться на «Ледиблог»…  
  
      И тем более вертеть в руках посторонний предмет, даже отдаленно не смахивавший на  _столовый прибор_.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — непривычно обеспокоенный голос Габриеля прервал мыслительный процесс Адриана, отчего тот вздрогнул и чуть было не выронил палочку.  
  
      — Прости, отец, я тебя не заметил, — ответил парень, убрав подарок от Леди в карман. — Такого больше не повторится, — добавил Адриан в надежде, что это сократит продолжительность нравоучительной лекции Агреста-старшего о том, как нужно вести себя за столом.  
  
      Вот только никаких упреков не последовало.  
  
      — Ты можешь сказать, что тебя беспокоит, — неожиданно произнес Габриель. — Я все-таки твой отец, — заметил он, смущенно поправив очки.  
  
      — Ничего серьезного, просто девушка задала задачку, пытаюсь решить, — пояснил Адриан, поймав себя на мысли о том, насколько же сильно он погрузился в свои мысли, что заставил всегда непоколебимого отца волноваться?  
  
      — У тебя есть девушка? — уточнил модельер, на лице которого впервые за несколько лет промелькнула тень изумления.  
  
      — Уже три года, пять месяцев и двадцать семь дней, — мечтательно покраснев, ответил Адриан. — И я тебе о ней говорил.  
  
      Услышав эти слова, Габриель нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить то ли тот разговор, то ли когда его сын вырос, однако Адриан трактовал это выражение лица иначе: он испугался, что отец недоволен тем, что только что узнал. Даже сейчас, когда парень давно перестал быть ребенком, строгий родитель контролировал почти каждый его шаг — а что, если теперь он решит указывать сыну, с кем встречаться? Ну уж нет! Нуар так долго добивался любви своей Леди, что даже сам Габриель Агрест не сможет встать между ними! Если он прикажет сыну расстаться с любимой, то Адриан в знак протеста уйдет из дома! А потом расскажет об этом Ледибаг и может быть даже уговорит ее не только раскрыться, но и приютить бедного бездомного Котика.  
  
      — А почему ты ни разу не приглашал ее к нам? — неожиданный вопрос отца вновь вернул сына в реальность, не дав насладиться фантазиями о том, как Леди разрешает Нуару потереть себе спинку в ванной (ниже спинки он додумать немного не успел).  
  
      — Т-то-о-о… то есть ты не против того, что у меня есть девушка? — разочарованно переспросил Адриан, шикарный план по раскрытию которого полетел коту под хвост.  
  
      — Конечно, нет, — удивление отобразилось на лице Габриеля Агреста во второй раз. — Вы встречаетесь уже три года, думаю, ты должен ее со мной познакомить.  
  
      — Она слишком… стеснительная, — уклончиво произнес парень, попытавшись вообразить, как представляет отцу Ледибаг. Да и как сама Леди, настаивающая на сокрытии тайны личности, реагирует на знакомство с родителем Кота.  
  
      — Может быть, я помогу тебе с советом? — весь вид Габриеля выражал стремление наверстать упущенные года за время ужина и желание наладить отношения с сыном. — Что за задачку она тебе задала?  
  
      Адриан недоверчиво изогнул бровь. Он давно мечтал, чтобы отец обратил на него внимание, но даже мысль о том, что Ледибаг согласилась снять перед ним маску, казалась более реальной. Уж не акума ли вернувшегося из долгосрочного отпуска Бражника была перед ним?  
  
      Нет, вроде бы Габриель Агрест был настоящим.  
  
      — Ты не знаешь, что это такое? — оживился Адриан и достал из кармана заветную палочку.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан совершенно не мог понять, почему отец вмиг побледнел, стоило ему только увидеть подарок от Леди,  _пропищал_ «Мне надо позвонить Натали» и со спринтерской скоростью дезертировал в свой кабинет. Хотя об одном парень догадывался: предназначение таинственной палочки Габриелю наверняка было известно, иначе стал бы он на нее  _так_ реагировать. Вот только спросить у него, что же это за вещь, не представлялось возможным: Агрест-старший никого к себе не впускал, на стук внимания не обращал, а из-за двери можно было расслышать стенания на тему того, когда же Габриель упустил воспитание сына. Адриан постоял несколько минут, то и дело удивляясь восклицаниям о том, что отец видел подобное  _всего лишь_  двадцать два года назад, что он пока еще не готов к этому и как все-таки быстро растут дети.  
  
      Теперь ему еще больше хотелось узнать, что же за предмет оставила ему Ледибаг.  
  
      Решив, что вряд ли по запросу «палочка с двумя полосками» в гугле ему выпадет правильный ответ — все-таки описание достаточно обширное, — Адриан обратился за помощью к Нино, договорившись утром встретиться с ним в кафе. Все-таки жизненного опыта у Ляифа было больше.  
  
      А тот, под предлогом того, что три головы лучше одной, привел с собой Алью и Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — То есть ты  _не знаешь_ , что  _это_  такое, поэтому собрал целый консилиум? — неспешно потягивая молочный коктейль, поинтересовалась Алья, в то время как Нино давился от беззвучного смеха, а Маринетт придирчиво рассматривала заказанный ею салат, который, кажется, как-то неправильно пах, и совершенно не обращала внимания на волновавшую Адриана вещь.  
  
      — Да, не знаю, — насупившись, подтвердил Адриан. — Иначе не спрашивал бы. Скажете мне, что это? А то отец почему-то вчера странно себя вел, после того, как…  
  
      — То есть ты и у отца спрашивал? — хмыкнул в кулак Ляиф, после чего похлопал друга по плечу. — Рисковый ты парень! Где хоть раздобыл эту штуку?  
  
      — Девушка моя дала, — ответил Агрест.  
  
      — Ясно, что не парень, — покачала головой Алья.  
  
      Ни для кого из друзей не было секретом то, как долго Адриан добивался любви таинственной девушки, раз за разом отвечавшей отказом ему, одному из самых завидных парней Парижа. Им давно хотелось познакомиться с этой непобедимо-упрямой мадемуазель, но Адриан говорил, что она слишком стеснительная и пока не готова к этому шагу. Вот только принесенная им палочка несколько рушила образ стеснительной неприступной особы.  
  
      — Бро, скажи, вы с ней спали? — Нино взял быка за рога.  
  
      — Да, — смутился Адриан, не понимавший, как его друг об этом догадался. — В День взятия Бастилии, — мечтательно добавил он.  
  
      — Что ж, поздравляю,  _свою_  Бастилию ты взял.  
  
      — А если серьезно? — насупился парень, которому совершенно не нравился тот факт, что все, похоже, знали, что это за палочка, но почему-то не хотели говорить ему об этом. — Маринетт, — окликнул он ковырявшуюся в тарелке подругу, не принимавшую в обсуждении ни малейшего участия хотя бы для приличия, — может, хоть ты поможешь?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт совершенно не следила за разговором — куда больше ее волновало то, как Нуар воспринял новость о котенке. Правильно ли она поступила, поставив его перед фактом? Может, все же стоило остаться и дождаться реакции? Чертов приступ тошноты, будь он неладен, заставил так быстро уйти! Ну не могла она даже предположить, что ее укачает на привычном пути по крышам! И теперь ей оставалось только гадать об отношении Кота к незапланированному отцовству. Маринетт была уверена, что Нуар не бросит ее… их… но ведь по сути, ему предстояло заново знакомиться с матерью своего будущего ребенка, а ей — с тем парнем, что носил маску Кота. Это было странно, несколько пугающе и…  
  
      — Маринетт, может, хоть ты поможешь? — из размышлений ее вырвал голос Адриана. Впервые за все время девушка оторвала взгляд от тарелки с салатом и посмотрела на друга, державшего в руках  _положительный тест на беременность_. — Что это за палочка?  
  
      — А т-ты не знаешь? — уточнила она, впервые за четыре года заикнувшись перед Агрестом. Потом Маринетт посмотрела на Алью, но та лишь развела руками, подтверждая наивность и неосведомленность Адриана.  
  
      — Если бы знал, не спрашивал бы, — в очередной раз повторил тот, по всей видимости, записавший в ряды «предателей» и Маринетт. Но как, черт возьми, сказать этому двадцатидвухлетнему солнечному дитенку, что те игры, в которые он со своей девушкой играл, совсем не детские и уже обернулись последствиями?  
  
      С одной стороны, было понятно: парень рос в тепличных условиях, его ограждали от ненужной, по мнению отца информации, да и сама Маринетт узнала о том, как выглядит тест на беременность, только тогда, когда он потребовался ей самой… Но с другой стороны, о том, что станет отцом, Адриан должен был узнавать от своей девушки, а не от друзей! Что ж это за особа такая с ним встречается, что в постель залезла, а о том, что забеременела, объяснить не удосужилась?  
  
      — А Бастилия твоя павшая вообще ничего тебе не сказала? — озвучила Алья вопрос, волновавший всех.  
  
      — Нет, — вздохнул Адриан, положив палочку на стол перед собой. — Вручила и ушла.  
  
      — Может, новость о бастиончике ее саму не очень обрадовала? — предположил Нино, поправив очки.  
  
      — А вдруг у нее не было времени все объяснить? — задумалась Маринетт, вспомнив о том, что сама вручила Нуару тест, не сказав ни слова. Оставалось надеяться, что ее Котик все-таки не настолько далек от реальной жизни, как Адриан.  
  
      — Ну да, конечно, нет времени на столь важную вещь, — хмыкнула Алья. — Я согласна с Нино. Да ты сама посмотри, она его покусать умудрилась! — Сезер указала на палочку, на одном конце которой отчетливо виднелись следы зубов. — Наверняка со злости сжала, узнав результат.  
  
      Маринетт вмиг побледнела.  
  
       _Не со злости._  
  
      Маринетт сочно вспыхнула.  
  
      Черт возьми, да никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову кусать  _использованный_  тест на беременность! А вот  _до_ использования, от волнения она его в рот тянула… Было дело… Она тогда и его, и все ногти изгрызла, перед тем, как применить тест по назначению.  
  
      Бах!  
  
      Маринетт вскочила так резко, что стул с грохотом откинулся на пол.  
  
      Ледибаг на крыше молча вручила свой тест на беременность Коту. Девушка Адриана вручила точь-в-точь такой же, даже искусанный так же, Агресту, не сказав ни слова. Либо Нуар вступил в сговор с девицей Агреста, либо…  
  
      Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Этого просто не может быть! Ее хорошенький умненький Котик не может быть таким идиотом, не способным определить, что такое тест на беременность без помощи друзей! Конечно, грубо было так называть того, о ком вздыхала на протяжении нескольких лет, но нельзя же в свои двадцать два года быть таким наивным! Этой — как там ее зовут? — Бастилии повезет, если интеллект их ребенку достанется не от отца…  
  
      Стоп.  
  
      Обычно они звали девушку Адриана Куколкой  ~~как иногда Нуар называл Ледибаг~~ , поскольку Агрест так и не познакомил ее с друзьями (впрочем, Маринетт и сама не представила им своего Котика, но у нее-то были уважительные причины — тайна личности, как-никак!). Но с чего вдруг произошла смена имени? Вряд ли у Адриана появилась другая девушка, учитывая то, как сильно он все уши друзьям прожужжал о своей любви к ней.  
  
      — А почему вы называете ее Бастилией? — севшим голосом спросила Маринетт, пропустившая начало разговора мимо ушей. Все-таки у нее с этой легендой Франции с некоторых пор были свои ассоциации.  
  
      — Потому что неприступной она перестала быть в День ее взятия, — пояснила Алья, подтвердив самую страшную догадку подруги.  
  
      

***

  
  
      За эти два дня в жизни Адриана случилось больше непонятных вещей, чем за всю жизнь.  
  
      Сначала Ледибаг вручила ему таинственную палочку с двумя полосками. Потом на эту палочку очень странно отреагировал отец. Затем Нино и Алья почему-то решили, что незнание Адриана — это крайне, ну вот просто безумно забавно. А в конце обычно тихая Маринетт со словами «Не для того я тебе ее давала, глупый Кошак!» влепила ему пощечину, схватила палочку со стола и, прижав ее к груди, умчалась из кафе.  
  
      Инстинкты подсказывали Агресту, что ему следовало догнать подругу (хотя бы для того, чтобы вернуть оставленный Леди предмет), поэтому он помчался за Маринетт прежде, чем опомнились Нино и Алья. Однако, выбежав из кафе, Адриан успел заметить лишь то, как хвостики бывшей одноклассницы скрылись за углом, а когда парень сам добрался до этого угла и свернул…  
  
      То застыл, увидев как Маринетт превращается в  _его собственную_  Леди, закидывает йо-йо на крышу и улетает прочь.  
  
      Пусть Адриан так и не понял, что это была за палочка, осознание того, что напортачил он знатно, пришло сразу же. Вместе с мыслью о том, что ему нужно во что бы то ни стало догнать  _свою девушку_.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Ледибаг всегда была быстрой, а когда того требовала необходимость —  _слишком_  быстрой. Вот и сейчас она исчезла с такой скоростью, что Нуар, к великому его сожалению, потерял ее след. Более того, переведя жезл в режим коммуникатора, Кот не обнаружил на экране ее маячок, что означало только одно: героиня уже сняла трансформацию, отчего парень теперь совершенно не представлял, где ее искать. Если только…  
  
      Три года назад Адриан умудрился втайне от отца выкупить в одном доме чердак и обустроить его под геройское логово. Там герои Парижа часто проводили совещания и свидания, а также  _отмечали_  День взятия — акума ее побери — Бастилии.  
  
      И именно там Нуар и обнаружил Маринетт.  
  
      — Привет, — неуверенно произнес Кот, не решаясь посмотреть в глаза Принцессе, сидевшей на раскладном диванчике и вертевшей в руках злосчастную палочку.  
  
      — Виделись уже, — то ли смущенно, то ли недовольно буркнула та.  
  
      — Значит, тот придурковатый балагур — это я? — неловко почесав затылок, предположил Нуар, вспомнив, что Маринетт говорила о своем парне.  
  
      Жаль, что он практически никогда не вслушивался в ее рассказы.  
  
      — После того, что ты сегодня учудил, можешь не пытаться доказать наличие умственных способностей, — фыркнула девушка.  
  
      — Могла бы сказать, что это такое, — присаживаясь на диван рядом с ней, заметил Кот.  
  
      — А ты мог и нагуглить, а не ученый совет собирать, — парировала Маринетт, позволяя парню себя обнять.  
  
      — И все же, что это за штука?  
  
      — Прежде чем отвечу, скажи: ты меня все еще любишь? После того, как узнал, кто я без маски?  
  
      — Люблю, — уверенно заявил Нуар и поцеловал Маринетт в макушку. — И если ты, узнав, кто я, меня разлюбила, то обещаю: я снова тебя добьюсь.  
  
      — Ты умудрился отбить меня у себя же, — усмехнулась девушка, прижимаясь к груди своего Кота. — Так что, не думаю, что мне удастся тебя разлюбить.  
  
      — Выйдешь за меня?  
  
      Кот часто представлял, что задает этот вопрос своей Леди, и что происходит это в такой романтической обстановке, которая запомнится любимой на всю жизнь, поэтому сам удивился тому, как легко и внезапно эти слова слетели с его уст. Но забирать их назад он не собирался и очень надеялся услышать «Да».  
  
      Однако Маринетт решила ответить на другой вопрос.  
  
      — Эта «палочка», как ты ее называешь, — вздохнула она, — тест на беременность. У нас будет ребенок.  
  
      — Значит, я стану отцом? — невнятно уточнил Нуар, ощущая, как по его лицу расползается счастливая улыбка. Он узнал личность своей Леди, причем, лучше девушки под маской и представить было нельзя. Баг… Маринетт… не перестала его любить, когда стало известно, кем был он сам. А еще у них будет Котенок… Он и не представлял, что столько счастья могло свалиться на него в один день.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Могу я считать, что этим «да» ты ответила на оба вопроса, моя Леди? — промурлыкал Кот на ухо возлюбленной.  
  
      — Да, — приподняв голову и поцеловав парня в щеку, ответила Маринетт. — Если только мы сможем объяснить Алье и Нино, почему мы встречались друг с другом и ничего им не говорили.  
  
      — Потому что моя Бастилия слишком стеснительная, — широко ухмыльнулся Нуар, поцеловав будущую мадам Агрест в уголок губ.  
  
      — Где ж ты такую взял? — усмехнулась Маринетт, потянувшись к любимому за очередным поцелуем.


End file.
